Pandora
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Le arrebataron todo lo que amo alguna vez rompiendo su corazón y alma de un golpe brutal. Sola y desesperada acude en busca de quien jamas pensó necesitar pero que curiosamente será su única salvación...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

No podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Sentía un terrible picor en los ojos producto de un largo tiempo mirando fijamente las llamas frente a ella, la violenta tos que le provocaba el humo estremecía su cuerpo menudo y su pelo estaba pegado a su cuello y rostro por el sudor.

Estaba sola.

Completamente sola a pesar de que físicamente no podría tener mas compañía. Policías, bomberos y paramédicos corriendo de un lugar a otro como pollos degollados llenaban lo que en algún momento fue el pequeño jardín de su casa en los suburbios.

Una casa en llamas era todo lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba sola. Ella había estado fuera de casa esa noche trabajando en unas cuantas pistas para Harry cuando su teléfono móvil había sonado. Confundida al no reconocer el numero decidió contestar de todas maneras.

Un minuto después mientras escuchaba a una de sus vecinas llorando histéricamente mientras le decía que _tenia _que volver a casa por que sus padres estaban muertos Hermione perdió todo rastro de conciencia y su cuerpo se movió por si mismo.

Fuego. Gritos. Humo y el repugnante aroma de toda una vida convertida en cenizas. Frente a ella estaba todo su mundo en ruinas. Sus padres muertos, su casa quemada hasta los cimientos. Sus recuerdos perdidos y su vida deshecha.

Hermione lloro. Dejo que su dolor brotara en forma de lágrimas amargas pero eso no le ayudo. El dolor y la furia eran inmensas. Tan grandes que no lograba contenerlas. Por que no habían sido mortifagos. No había marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Muggles.

Habían sido unos muggles quienes le arrebataron su mundo, su familia y de paso su cordura.

Hermione lloro, lloro por que tenia la cruel certeza de que si sus padres hubieran sido atacados por mortifagos su muerte habría sido rápida. Un Avada y todo terminaba pero la saña, la violencia y la inconcebible crueldad con la que sus padres habían sido masacrados, porque no encontraba palabra mejor que esa para describir lo que sufrieron sus padres, había sido inhumana.

Golpeados, mutilados y abandonados atados e incapaces de escapar en una casa en llamas.

Oculto de la vista de los muggles que corrían de un lugar a otro el viejo director Dumbledore solo observaba en silencio a su alumna, a la mejor amiga de Harry, a la hija de muggles que había demostrado que no era necesario haber vivido entre magos toda su vida para ser una bruja excelente. La chiquilla castaña que siempre había sabido todas las respuestas lloraba porque por primera vez no sabia algo. No sabia como continuar con su vida.

Miro a los aurores que debían haber estado de guardia esa noche en casa de Hermione llegar y mirar la escena ante sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Director Dumbledore… ¿Fueron mortifagos?

-No…

-Pero…

-Fueron muggles, los Granger fueron atacados por ladrones.

Hermione podía sentirlos, sintió la suave ondulación en la atmósfera que causo la aparición de los aurores. Los odiaba. Los odiaba tanto que solo podía desear verlos muertos... a todos.

Ella le había pedido ayuda al director y este le juro proteger a sus padres mientras continuara ayudando a Harry, una mentira vil y descarada pues los guardianes no los salvaron.

Ni siquiera lo intentaron. Sabia que ¨no debían¨ hacer magia en muggles pero no hubiera pedido que los mataran o lastimaran, con un simple hechizo para hacer dormir a los asaltantes, quizá aparecerse y sacar a sus padres… algo mas que solo ver como morían.

Pero los dejaron morir.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miro hacia el punto donde Dumbledore se ocultaba y miro al viejo director a los ojos con todo el odio que pudo reunir. Vio a los dos aurores que se estremecieron ante la mirada de esa chica pequeña y frágil que los miraba furiosa con una casa humeante a sus espaldas, el cabello suelto en una indomable melena castaña, ninguno aparto la vista permaneciendo quietos e imperturbables pero lo sabían, esos ojos marrones prometían un infierno para ellos y con una mueca de desprecio ella desapareció sin que pudieran detenerla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Queridas lectoras les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia... _

_Aquí espero plasmar una Hermione oscura pero que aun sea reconocible bajo toda esa nueva actitud, un Draco despiadado y cruel pues si nuestra querida JK dice que Draco es malvado pues entonces al menos aquí si lo será y un Voldemort digno de ser un amado villano, uno de esos que odias con pasión cara al publico pero en un rincón secreto de tu mente mueres de curiosidad por saber que pasaría si ganara. _

_Quien me a leído antes sabrá que suelo jugar con los chiches y esta historia no sera la excepcion. Aquí reuniré algunos de los que mas llamaron mi atención. _

_Veremos a un Harry desesperado, a un Ron deprimido. Veremos como el mundo se cae a pedazos mientras nuestra heroina -o debería llamarla villana?- lo observa imperturbable. Esta no es una historia rosa de amor, eso no esta en mis planes. Creo que aquí reinara el pánico, la venganza, la lujuria pero sobretodo la cruel realidad de una vida rota y la búsqueda de consuelo._

_Espero que este cambio brusco del mas rosa de los romances a esto no les moleste... tratare de no demorar mucho con esta historia pero no puedo prometer nada pues mi horario es bastante justo y si me decidí a publicar es como un auto-regalo de cumpleaños... _

_se despide una emocionada... _

_**Nox.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El verano antes de su sexto año resulto ser muy interesante para Draco Malfoy. Había pasado a formar parte oficialmente del mas selecto grupo de mortifagos. Había estado entrenando para eso desde la cuna. Hechizos defensivos, ofensivos, de desarme y de artes oscuras fueron practicados hasta que se convirtieron en un acto reflejo, en su naturaleza al tener una varita en la mano.

Podía cerrar su mente a cal y canto con insultante facilidad así como romper cualquier barrera mental en segundos, la única mente que permanencia cerrada a el ademas de la de Voldemort era la de su padrino, pero después de todo no había mejor oclumante que Severus Snape.

La magia silenciosa era una una de sus especialidades, desde un simple reparo hasta un crusiatus eran para el como respirar. Su padre estaba exultante de orgullo aun sin decirlo. Sabia que su hijo lo había superado y su madre lo miraba asustada, ella no veía correcto que un chiquillo cargara semejante responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

En un principio su madre no deseaba que fuera marcado tan rápido, temía que su marca fuera descubierta en el castillo o que la orden lo capturara, claro que Voldemort era el mago mas temido del mundo mágico por algo mas que haber vuelto de la muerte... Voldemort era brillante.

Para evitar que uno de sus mas prometedores seguidores fuera descubierto uso una variante de la marca tenebrosa. En su antebrazo la oscura marca aparecía solo a voluntad de su portador, dolía mucho mas que una marca convencional pero Draco encontró que valía la pena el dolor pues minimizaba el riesgo de ser capturado y garantizaba el éxito de sus misiones.

Ser el nuevo favorito de Voldemort fue una ventaja para el, luego del entrenamiento con su tía Bella había sido llamado por el mismo Lord quien le mostró un sin fin de hechizos nuevos, algunos potentes y destructivos, otros sutiles y letales. Su habilidad crecía a pasos gigantes y se dijo a si mismo que si su destino era estar en el lado Oscuro apoyando al Lord entonces seria el mejor.

No era valiente, diablos no, el no pensaba en esas estupideces de sacrificarse por un bien mayor o por salvar a nadie. Draco era un Slytherin hasta la médula del hueso y eso le permitía salirse con la suya usando a sus peones sin el menor remordimiento ya fuera como herramientas para lograr sus fines o como sacrificios para expiar sus culpas.

Como en ese mismo instante con su amigo Blaise Zabini, eran amigos claro, pero si fallaba no le temblaría la varita para torturarlo y su amigo lo sabia. No habría piedad. Pero le cuidaría la espalda y evitaría que algo saliera mal en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Esa noche luego de semanas de preparativos cerrarían el trato con los vampiros, su fuerza, velocidad y su sed de sangre jugarían a su favor en esta guerra, los vampiros solo necesitaban sangre, cuanta mas mejor y no les importaba de donde viniera. Sangre sucia o muggle les daba igual mientras pudieran beber hasta saciarse sin tener que ocultarse como ratas bajo tierra.

El encanto de Zabini había mantenido a Sveta, la líder de la familia mas grande e influyente entre los vampiros, encandilada lo suficiente como para escucharlos. Esa mujer estaba loca por los jovencitos y Blaise era exactamente de su tipo, según ella su aroma era picante y erótico.

No dudaba de que el acuerdo fuera cerrado, y Blaise no lo pasaría tan mal, a sus mas de setecientos años Sveta era hermosa y un poco de sexo y dejarla beber un poco de su sangre no matarían a su amigo. La bella vampiresa estaba advertida, si Blaise moría la cazaría como una traidora y una estaca en el pecho seria el menor de sus problemas.

Estaba por alcanzar la puerta del bar donde encontrarían a Sveta cuando un violento tirón lo arrastro a un oscuro callejón, escaneo el lugar con la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba protegido con un hechizo antiguo, uno que mantenía a los intrusos lejos, si no hubiera estado tan distraído y confiado no lo habrían sorprendido, se maldijo al notar la punta de una varita justo en su garganta, una sensación de familiaridad lo inundo, algo así solo le había pasado una vez antes, cuando esa rata de biblioteca lo había atacado.

La misma rata de biblioteca que estaba frente a el en esos momentos, sucia de pies a cabeza de hollín y Merlín sabrá que mas, clavando su varita contra su nuez. Podía sentir la ira saliendo de ella y sorprendido de si mismo se sintió sonreír, al parecer los buenos estaban espabilándose un poco. Eso volvería las cosas mas interesantes.

"Granger, un placer volver a verte... ¿Acaso necesitas mi ayuda en algo?"

Esperaba una violenta reacción de la chica, incluso que San Potter y la comadreja llegaran atacándolo a patéticas maldiciones pero no esperaba ver los ojos marrones de Hermione Granger opacos y muertos mientras pronunciaba tres palabras que sin duda cambiarían sus vidas para siempre.

"Necesito tu ayuda"

Estaba a punto de reírse de ella cuando noto algo. Estaba sola. Sola, sucia y con rastros evidentes de lagrimas en el rostro, no había Potter, ni comadreja. Solo ella mirándolo fijamente implorándole que la escuchara y Salazar lo amparara por que no logro contener las palabras que se escaparon de sus labios

"¿Porque la mas brillante bruja de nuestra época necesita mi ayuda? ¿Donde están tus amigos, Granger?"

Draco la vio apartar la varita de su cuello completamente incrédulo. La vio suspirar conteniendo el llanto y escucho su risa rota y carente de humor. Lo supo en ese instante, la mirada desquiciada en sus ojos le gritaba que esa chica no era la misma de antes. Algo en ella se había roto, la Hermione Granger frente a él, aun con la varita apuntando al suelo, le parecía una de las criaturas mas peligrosas del mundo.

"En la madriguera. En estas fechas suelen estar allí jugando como si el mundo no estuviera derrumbandoce. Ellos seguramente están sanos y salvos... vivos. No como ellos..."

No podía creer lo que veía, el odio en los ojos de Granger al mencionar a sus amigos, no entendía el motivo pero estaba seguro de que el trió de oro era historia.

"Explicate Granger"

Hermione sonrió sin humor y lo miro a los ojos, no necesito mayor invitación que esa para adentrarse en su mente, una mente libre de barreras y que le dejo conocer todos sus secretos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. La treta con la poción multijugos, como salvaron a la bestia que lo ataco y muchas imágenes de ella con Potter y la comadreja, de sus padres muggles y finalmente los recuerdos de esa misma noche lo golpearon bruscamente.

Eran vividos, tanto que su piel se erizo de horror al sentir las emociones de ella en su propia piel. Su casa en llamas, los cadáveres parcialmente calcinados de sus padres siendo llevados hasta un extraño vehículo muggle rojo y blanco.

Las frías palabras de un viejo vestido de azul al comunicarle que sus padres habían sido encontrados atados con cables metálicos en medio de las llamas, escucho como sin tacto alguno le pedía reconocer los cuerpos y le informaba como ademas del daño causado por el fuego ambas victimas presentaban signos de tortura.

La oleada de odio que lo inundo fue tan grande que de su propia varita saltaron chispas en respuesta a sus emociones alteradas, no era su propia ira. No, era la de Granger que era tan grande que estaba desbordandoce.

Estaba por salir de su mente cuando una imagen brillo atrayendo su atención, era el viejo loco de Dumbledore, de pie a unos metros de la casa en llamas mirando a la chica con pena, luego dos sorprendidos aurores llegaron contemplando con horror lo ocurrido.

Escucho el llanto de Granger detenerse y sintió como se levantaba del suelo donde estaba arrodillada, la vio mirar directo a los aurores y al director con tanta rabia que el brillo en los ojos de los tres hombres definitivamente era horror.

"¿Como quieres que yo te ayude, Granger?"

Salio de la mente de Granger y hablo con calma. Había visto suficiente, no había marca en el cielo y no habían ordenado nada contra los padres muggles de Granger por lo que estaba seguro de que fueron muggles los asesinos.

"Lo viste, Malfoy. Los Aurores a cargo de la custodia de mis padres no estaban allí cuidándolos. Los dejaron morir"

El dolor en sus ojos y su voz rota eran respuesta suficiente. Los odiaba.

"Quieres sus cabezas"

"Eran mi familia, ahora están muertos. Solo pido lo justo. La vida de esos idiotas, pero Dumbledore no me dejaría. Si permanezco con ellos no podre cumplir mi venganza, se horrorizarían al pensar en que solo deseo encontrar a esos muggles y verlos muertos. Que solo quiero salir a matar a cuanto muggle se cruce en mi camino hasta encontrar a esos bastardos"

Ella asintió distraída a su afirmación y aferro con fuerza su varita. Cuando Hermione hablo lo hizo con calma pese a apretar los dientes un poco.

"Tienes agallas Granger, te daré la oportunidad de probar que dices la verdad, pero dime que gano yo por ayudarte a encontrar a esos muggles"

"No espiare para ustedes. No quiero estar con ellos. No soportaría actuar como si nada. Quiero destruirlos por completo y verlos retorcerse en agonía de la misma manera en que mis padres murieron"

Aparto su mirada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Incluso el comprendía su dolor. Si alguien matara a sus padres esos idiotas padecerían un infierno tal que incluso la furia del señor tenebroso seria el paraíso a comparación.

"Entonces... ¿Qué ganamos nosotros?"

"Soy la bruja mas brillante de esta generación... ¿Recuerdas? Puedo ser útil"

Sonrió con verdadera maldad al darse cuanta que si, ella seria útil. Si cambiaba de bando el golpe a la moral de sus enemigos seria legendario.

"Entonces vamos Granger, es hora de ver que tan honesta eres"

"¿Que pasa con Zabini?"

"Es un chico grande, estará perfectamente bien"

Cuando Malfoy le tendió la mano para realizar una aparición conjunta supo que si el no encontraba su honestidad contundente estaría muerta. Pero aun sabiéndolo tomo su mano con firmeza sorprendida de lo suave que era su piel y lo fría que resultaba al tacto.

.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras (veo sus visitas se que están allí aun que pocas, a las que agradezco infinitamente por hacerlo, se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario) este fue el segundo capitulo, aun me encuentro hilando la trama para el tercero. _

_Aquí vemos a Draco, conocemos como es su vida de mortifago. En lo personal siempre pensé que un personaje con tanto talento como Draco Malfoy no podía ser solo un cobarde llorón oculto tras las faldas de mamá. Por eso mi Draco esta decidido a ser el mejor sin importar el bando al que se encuentre atado en la guerra, así como esta decidido a ganar. No por Voldemort ni mucho menos, sino por si mismo y su supervivencia. _

_Quizá les parezca un poco disparatado que Hermione lo busque a él pero en el próximo capitulo entenderemos porque lo hizo, así que mis guapas y guapos lectores sean pacientes. _

_Se despide una cansada pero alegre... _

_Nox_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hermione comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación que provocaba aparecerse pero no lograba estabilizarse al momento de llegar y eso resulto vergonzosamente obvio al terminar tendida en el suelo aun sosteniendo una firme y fría mano.

Mientras Draco Malfoy tiraba bruscamente de ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era una habitación amplia y elegante. Pisos de madera oscura, techos altos y paredes de un gris carbón y muebles negros. El único color en el lugar eran discretos toques de verde. Un digno hijo de la casa de Salazar, lo único que no esperaba encontrar allí pero que le sorprendía gratamente era la enorme estantería que ocupaba toda una pared llena de libros de apariencia avejentada y obviamente invaluables.

El rubio permaneció en silencio mientras le señalaba un amplio butacón de cuero negro, asintiendo se sentó allí silenciosamente. No deseaba nada mas que acabar con esa prueba, ella tenia la certeza de decir la verdad y por esa razón cuando el rubio le entrego un vaso de cristal en el que dejo caer perezosamente un par de gotas de suero de la verdad bebió su contenido sin rechistar.

-Nombre completo

El interrogatorio comenzó y Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del hurón tornarse seria, aun con esa rara cadencia al pronunciar las silabas como si las arrastrara con pereza, pero mucho mas seria de lo que jamas había podido ser testigo. Cuando el impulso de responder fue incontrolable ella simplemente hablo. No tenia nada que ocultar.

-Hermione Jean Granger

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Malfoy. Sintió la necesidad de casi reír a carcajadas al verse allí. Ella, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, Gryffindor, amiga del niño que vivió; sentada en la alcoba de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Los recuerdos que vi esta noche son reales?

Ridículo quizá pero ella tenia la certeza de lograr que Malfoy la escuchara. Lo busco por que era el unico Slytherin con quien mantenía cierto contacto, aun cuando fuera solamente mediante discusiones.

-Lo son. Soy una mala oclumante, Dumbledore se negó a enseñarme y lo poco que se es lo que leí y pude practicar por mi misma.

Hermione sabia que Malfoy era inteligente. Era su máxima competencia en el colegio después de todo. El perfecto sangre pura, buen deportista, atractivo y rico. El orgullo de su padre mortifago y por lo tanto el único que entendería sin que ella lo dijera que su cambio de bando seria aplastante para la orden del fénix.

-¿Porqué el viejo loco se negó a enseñarte?

Draco se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar que Dumbledore, quien obviamente favorecía a los leones, se había negado a enseñarle algo a la rata de biblioteca.

-Dijo que no era necesario, que mientras Harry aprendiera todo estaría bien.

La amargura en la voz de la chica era obvia. Ser tratada como tonta era algo que ella no toleraba, luego de años de peleas e insultos había logrado llegar a comprender un poco de su naturaleza, no es que en su momento se enorgulleciera pero saber algo sobre ella le ayudaba a dar golpes mas certeros a su orgullo de leona.

-¿Puedes decirnos donde esta el cuartel de la orden del fénix?

-No, esta bajo protección de Dumbledore.

Una mirada a la cara de la chica le basto para comprender que ella había perdido todo respeto por el viejo loco, llamarlo solo por su apellido solo lo confirmaba y sin poder evitarlo sonrió complacido.

-¿Potter se oculta allí durante los veranos?

Hermione recordo que para esas fechas estaría pasando el tiempo con sus padres antes de ella misma ir a pasar unas semanas al hogar de los pelirrojos. No este año sin embargo. Se pregunto a quien mandarían a vigilar a Malfoy ahora que ella estaba desaparecida y supuso que seria a Lupin o quizá al mismo ojo-loco.

-No. Seguramente se esconde en la madriguera. Cada verano es invitado por Molly, incluso yo solía pasar unas semanas con ellos allí.

Hermione sonrió un poco al ver la mueca de asco de Malfoy al escuchar la palabra madriguera. Si alguna vez hubiera visto esa singular construcción sin duda habría tenido aun mas arsenal de burlas contra Ronald.

-¿Estas segura de que no te arrepentirás Granger?

Draco miro a los ojos a Granger fijamente mientras hacia la pregunta mas importante de todas, de esa respuesta dependía la vida de la chica y sin duda alguna dependía también el éxito del nuevo plan que su mente privilegiada estaba trazando.

-Estoy segura de esto. Quiero venganza, no soy tan ingenua para llamar a esto justicia por que no me importa quien caiga mientras obtenga lo que quiero...

La mirada de la chica se perdió en algún punto de la habitación mientras las imágenes de su infancia, de su ingreso al colegio, las burlas de Ron, el incidente del Troll y el tenso inicio de su amistad con Harry y posteriormente con Ron, sus veranos divididos entre su hogar y la madriguera y luego sus padres muertos.

-Espero que estés consciente de que en cuanto el señor tenebroso tenga a Potter frente a el lo matara sin piedad.

La ultima imagen opaco completamente sus buenos recuerdos junto a sus amigos. El dolor por perder a su familia era tanto que comenzó a ver sus primeros días en el colegio de nuevo, esos que enterró en las profundidades de su mente cuando decidió ser amiga de Harry y Ronald.

-Es curioso Malfoy ellos desde el primer momento me despreciaron, tu lo hacias por mi sangre y por que eso es lo que te enseñaron como una ley suprema, ellos se decían de los buenos, los nobles y valientes Gryffindor´s pero fueron sus burlas y no las tuyas las que me llevaron al baño a llorar casi todos los dias y casi ser aplastada por un Troll, me salvaron, pero fue por ellos que estaba en peligro para comenzar. Luego, cuando notaron que soy lista se aprovecharon de ello sin escrúpulos.

-Siempre supiste que te usaban.

Hermione aparto la mirada de los ojos grises del chico frente a ella avergonzada de su propia estupidez, tan lista para algunas cosas y tan boba para otras. Se dejo usar, manipular e incluso humillar solo por miedo a estar sola.

-Temía estar sola. No nací entre magos y brujas como tu. Al llegar aquí me sentí desamparada y me aterraba la idea de enfrentarme a todos esos cambios yo sola. Ellos me usaban fingiendo amistad y yo lo permití.

Malfoy la observo detenidamente. Le era tan extraño ver a esa chica cabizbaja y hundida en su miseria. Ella era la única persona capaz de luchar en igualdad intelectual con él. La única capaz de vencerlo, aun cuando fuera solo en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pues en el resto de las materias estaban empatados.

-¿Estas completamente segura que no existen magos en tu familia?

Aun dudaba seriamente que ella fuera hija de muggles, que no llevara una sola gota de sangre mágica en sus venas. Era imposible y una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, quizá y solo quizá ella podría ser mas que una simple sangre sucia...

-Mis padres son... eran dentistas. Una familia normal y promedio...

Obviamente ella pensaba que sus padres eran muggles, claro que lo mas seguro era que así fuera aun que existía una posibilidad remota que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto, con su varita convoco un pergamino en blanco y lo coloco en la mesilla junto a la chica.

-Dame tu mano Granger...

Camino hasta estar frente a ella y extendió su mano frente a su rostro, ella confundida le dio su mano izquierda y el la tomo con firmeza. Con su varita rozando la piel de su muñeca murmuro un hechizo y corto la suave piel de la chica dejando caer unas gotas rojas de su sangre sobre el pergamino para luego con otro silencioso hechizo curar la herida.

Confundida vio a Malfoy tocar la sangre con la punta de su varita y murmurar algún conjuro que no logro identificar, vio la sangre brillar en un tono plata antes de comenzar a extenderse por el pergamino tomando forma lentamente.

-¿Que es eso Malfoy?

Intrincados diseños tomaron forma, lineas rectas y ondulantes llenaron el espacio en intrincados pero bellos patrones en los que poco a poco fueron formándose nombres en exquisitas letras góticas.

-Eso es tu árbol genealógico. Tu nombre aparece aquí, tu padre Henrry Granger y tu madre Jean Gray... tus abuelos maternos Catherine Beckett y... ¿Lucian Gray?

Hermione vio al rubio mirar el pergamino confundido para luego fruncir el ceño en señal de concentracion, obviamente intentando recordad algo...

-¿Que pasa Malfoy?

La sonrisa torcida de la serpiente le indico que al fin había dado con el recuerdo que buscaba, sus ojos brillaban se satisfacción

-Pasa Granger que encontramos el pequeño y sucio secreto de tu familia. Lucian y Catherine Gray fueron amigos de mi abuelo Abraxas, una familia sangre pura, eran griegos si recuerdo bien.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron tanto que Malfoy esperaba ver rodar sus cuencas de un segundo a otro, segundos después cuando su cerebro termino de procesar la información ella solo pudo reír. Era imposible.

-Estas demente Malfoy. Demente o confundido por que mi madre no era una bruja, ella era huérfana. Mis abuelos murieron cuando era una bebe.

Por supuesto que no estaba equivocado, ese hechizo era efectivo. Muy antiguo y poderoso, usado por todas las familias sangre pura para plasmar en inmensos murales sus arboles genealógicos. Tal como se encontraba en la biblioteca de su ancestral mansión.

-No murieron, la borraron de su árbol genealógico por ser Squib. Esa es la única explicación que encuentro lógica.

-No, no puede ser Malfoy... es imposible.

-No es imposible, solo improbable. Es normal en este mundo Granger, suele pasar en algunas familias sangre pura que llegan a tener miembros sin magia, lo normal es borrarlos del árbol y olvidarles. Se convierten en el sucio secreto de esa familia pues carecen de algo indispensable en este mundo.

-Pero... yo soy una bruja.

-Tienes sangre mágica corriendo por tus venas. No eres una sangre pura, pero tampoco una sangre sucia, resultas ser mestiza. Eso te ayudara frente al Lord. Siempre esta dispuesto a valorar una mente brillante.

Hermione hacia tiempo había abandonado su asiento, caminaba frenética por la alcoba mascullando obscenidades contra sus viejos amigos, los aurores, Dumbledore, Harry, sus padres e incluso contra el mismo.

-Joder Malfoy...

-Cuidado con el lenguaje Granger, una dama no se expresa así...

contuvo sus ganas de reír ante la imagen que mostraba esa rata de biblioteca, con la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido mientras intentaba comprender que algo así realmente podía llegar a pasar, cuando se canso de verla arruinar su inmaculada alfombra decidió llamar su atención.

-¡Al demonio los modales Malfoy! Pase años sufriendo humillaciones y desprecios por se hija de muggles, una sangre sucia y ahora resulta que soy hija de una Squib... puedo creer eso pero lo que no entiendo es por que mi madre no me contó.

-Tal vez no lo sabia.

Vio al rubio encogerse de hombros despreocupado y por fin decidió sentarse. Se dejo caer despreocupada mente en la cama del chico y lo miro interrogante.

-Como podría no saberlo...

el murmullo que escapo de los labios de la chica fue tan bajo que realmente solo lo escucho por que prestaba atención a las reacciones de la chica.

-No se por que diablos te cuento esto pero... mi Abuelo tenia un hermano menor. Lucan, nació sin magia y el bisabuelo lo lanzo al mundo muggle luego de borrar de su mente todo recuerdo de quien era. Quizá eso ocurrió con tu madre, si borraban sus recuerdos ella no podría volver y avergonzar a su familia con su existencia.

Hermione lo miro horrorizada de que tal crueldad fuera posible, sintió de pronto una inmensa pena por su madre y decidió investigar su pasado y poco a poco se fue calmando, si en algo era buena era en ser racional y los nuevos acontecimientos jugaban a su favor.

-Es horrible... echarla así solo por ser diferente. Es injusto.

-Pues lamento informarte querida, la vida y el mundo no son justos así que... acostumbrate.

Malfoy sonrió con inocencia falsa y Hermione no pudo evitar hacerlo también divertida por la situación. Ella la sangre sucia ahora era mestiza, la mejor amiga de Potter aliada con Malfoy y miembro de la orden del fénix aspirante a mortifaga.

Al parecer ademas de injusta la vida era impredecible... y con un retorcido sentido del humor.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, de nuevo jugando con los clichés. Creo que poco a poco veremos mas de la motivación de Hermione. _

_Veremos también lo que pasa a Ron y Harry y mucho sobre Draco y su vida de mortifago. Voldy aparecerá pronto... quizá incluso en el próximo capitulo. _

_Aun que últimamente estoy un poco deprimida y cansada escribir me mantiene cuerda... al menos tanto como puedo llegar a estar. _

_Intentare escribir el siguiente capitulo lo mas rapido posible... _

_se despide de ustedes... _

_Nox_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Se estaba jugando el cuello a lo grande por Granger y lo peor del caso era que estaba emocionado por ello. Casi esperaba ansioso su encuentro con el Lord, Granger por el contrario estaba ansiosa.

La había ocultado con algunos hechizos para llevarla hasta el viejo estudio de su abuelo Abraxas, oculto en lo mas profundo del ala este de la mansión. El favorito del Lord desde que visitara la mansión por primera vez.

De eso habían pasado algunos minutos en los que Granger se había paseado a placer por el lugar ignorando la basta estantería repleta de viejos volúmenes de defensa contra las artes oscuras y de artes oscuras ordenados con mimo y cuidado por uno de los viejos elfos domésticos que había servido a su abuelo y aun limpiaba todo como si el hombre viviera.

Le sorprendía un poco que no se encontrara sentada en algún rincón con un libro en sus manos, pero no podía culparla. Encontrarse cara a cara con Lord Voldemort acojonaba a cualquiera, él mismo aun se sentía un poco intimidado por el Lord a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo en su presencia.

"Calmate Granger, siéntate en un rincón a leer. Él Lord debe estar por llegar y mi querida tía estará con él, te ocultare hasta que sea prudente mostrarte."

Hermione lo miro irritada, no era una niña pequeña para ser tratada así pero entendía que si Bellatrix la veía el Avada saldría de su varita mas rápido que un parpadeo y terminaría muerta antes de tener su venganza.

Mascullando incoherencias que la hacían sentir mejor se sentó un una esquina de la habitación y tomo un viejo libro magníficamente bien conservado y comenzó a leer mientras Malfoy colocaba un hechizo desilucionador y algunos mas que no logro escuchar.

Luego de algunos minutos de cómodo silencio la puerta se abrió lentamente, Nagini, la serpiente del Lord, se arrastro por la habitación hasta llegar a Draco a quien miro unos segundos para luego acomodarse cerca de la silla favorita de Voldemort.

Bellatrix entro solo unos momentos después siguiendo a su señor con una sonrisa retorcida y sádica en los labios, si miraba cuidadosamente su ropa negra parecía mojada y unas diminutas gotas rojas salpicaban su piel.

Sangre... evidentemente no la suya.

"Lord Voldemort Bienvenido"

Hermione dio un respingo desde su escondite, perdida en su lectura no se había percatado de que voldemort había llegado y suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio acomodarse en el butacón mas grande de la habitación sin reparar en su presencia.

Agradeció a Merlin internamente por los hechizos que la ocultaban, aun que ignoraba cuales eran y se dedico a observar en silencio.

"¿Esta cerrado el trato con los Vampiros, Malfoy?"

El Lord parecía de lo mas cómodo con el lugar, miraba fijamente a Malfoy mientras jugaba con su varita distraídamente.

"A esta hora debe estarlo."

Vio con sorpresa como Malfoy sonreía de lado mientras con una floritura de varita el fuego se avivaba un poco y algunos bocadillos aparecían en una mesa cercana.

"Te ordene vigilar que nada saliera mal."

Enarco una ceja al ver a Bellatrix preparar una taza de té y entregársela a su señor quien miraba a Malfoy con sus ojos carmesí entrecerrados.

"Blaise no lo arruinaría, sabe que las consecuencias serán ejemplares tratándose de él. Antes de llegar al lugar ocurrió algo... inesperado señor."

Durante muchos años Hermione había imaginado a Voldemort como una especie de ser maligno y sobrenatural incapaz de pensar en nada mas que matar a Harry por lo que verlo en una actitud tan humana como beber una taza de té caliente le resultaba impactante.

"¿Que ocurrió?"

Tenia que mantener al margen a su tía, al menos por el momento. Su nuevo plan dependía de la supervivencia de Granger y sin lugar a dudas la impulsividad de su tía la llevaría a lanzar el Avada primero y averiguar después.

"Preferiría discutirlo a solas señor."

"Vete, Bellatrix."

"Si mi Lord."

Bellatrix frunció el ceño al ver que su sobrino la echaba del estudio y estaba por lanzarle una maldición por impertinente cuando la voz siseante de su señor la obligo a marcharse obedientemente, aun cuando deseaba intensamente moler a maldiciones a su sobrino.

"¿Que ocurrió Malfoy?"

Una vez a solas Malfoy sonrió ante la impaciencia del Lord, sin medias tintas ni charlas estupidas.

"Hermione Granger me contacto esta noche."

Hermione aun oculta vio impresionada como Draco Malfoy aun permanencia cómodamente sentado, con un aspecto tan relajado como si se encontrara bebiendo te y comiendo pastas con sus amigos y no frente al mago oscuro mas temido del mundo.

"Interesante... muéstrame."

Voldemort se adentro en la mente del chico, viendo aquello que le mostraba con atención, su viaje hasta el bar junto a Zabini, como la chica lo había interceptado y acorralado.

La conversación que mantuvieron y como le pidió ayuda, vio con atención los recuerdos que ella le dejo ver y el descubrimiento sobre su ascendencia mágica junto con otros secretos que el había recabado de la mente de la chica sin que ella lo notara.

Rio con maldad al decidir que ese jovencito era brillante. Una suerte que superara ese miedo que lo atenazaba meses atrás y que su mente estaba bajo sus ordenes.

Aun cuando eso solo fuera cierto en partes, sabia que Malfoy no era como Lucius. No lo apoyaba por miedo, tampoco por que se sintiera obligado por el deber y la seguridad de un ser amado como Narcissa o por ciega lealtad como Bellatrix.

Draco Malfoy lo seguía por que quería. Sabia que solo obedecía por conveniencia, y eso solo lograba que le agradara el chico. Tenia las agallas como para pensar por si mismo y aun así obedecer por que sabia que era lo mejor.

"Magnifico, simplemente magnifico."

La risa del Lord oscuro lleno la habitación y Draco fijo sus ojos grises en la esquina donde Hermione se ocultaba. Había llegado el momento de que ella apareciera.

"¿Donde esta?"

Con una sonrisa Malfoy realizo una complicada floritura de varita que anulo todos los hechizos que la ocultaban, Hermione miro a Voldemort fijar sus ojos en ella y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentirse completamente indefensa.

"Explicame por que debo dejarte vivir... eres después de todo una mas de los miembros de la orden del fénix."

Hermione respiro profundamente y se levanto del suelo, dejando el libro a un lado y caminando hasta estar de pie cerca de Malfoy. Tomo una respiración mas antes de hablar, intentando sonar calmada.

"Puedo ayudar. Tal vez Dumbledore nunca confió del todo en mi como para contarme los detalles de su planes o misiones pero aun así aprendí a escuchar y ver todo a mi alrededor, se como piensan y también su manera de actuar. Ser tachada de ratón de biblioteca tiene la ventaja de que ellos me ignoraban como si fuera invisible en cuanto me veían con un libro en las manos"

Como pudo se mantuvo estoica, sabia que convencer a Malfoy había sido relativamente fácil pero lograr que Voldemort, el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, el mas temido y odiado, era mas complicado.

"Quizá por ahora con una mente brillante tengo suficiente. Después de todo la orden esta cayendo poco a poco bajo nuestros planes. Es cuestión de tiempo que caigan y Potter muera, como debió hacer hace años"

Sentía los ojos del mago serpentiforme evaluándola, midiendo silenciosamente su honestidad y que tan útil podía ser a sus planes... sabia que tenia que convencerlo de que era útil. Necesitaba vivir para vengar a sus padres. Si moría esos repugnantes muggles estarían libres para masacrar a mas familias. No es que eso le importara tanto como debería pero los quería muertos. Asesinados con la misma saña y maldad con la que sus padres habían muerto.

"Ella sera muy útil señor. Dejando de lado su cerebro con su sola inclusión en nuestro selecto grupo aseguramos un duro golpe a Potter"

Hermione miro sorprendida a Malfoy, no esperaba su ayuda en esos momentos pero al ver a Voldemort mirarlo fijamente mientras el rubio bebía tranquilamente su té supuso que el brillo astuto en los ojos del mago oscuro era una señal de que estaba considerando seriamente las palabras de Malfoy.

"¿Que planeas Draco?"

Los ojos castaños de ella se abrieron aun mas al escuchar a Voldemort llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, no por el hecho en si, mas bien por el tono curioso y emocionado, como si esperara realmente escuchar lo que estaba tramando el hurón en su platinada cabeza.

"Algo grande y dramático al volver al castillo. Quizá debas fingir un poco, mostrarles que estabas sola en algún lugar llorando a tu familia y mantener su confianza unas semanas..."

Cerro los ojos mientras lo escuchaba hablar, era un magnifico plan. Al menos en teoría, ella podría espiarlos y pasar la información a Malfoy fácilmente pero no podría sonreír con ellos como antes. No podría verlos a los ojos y jurarles que los quería y apoyaba cuando lo único en su mente era esa noche, hace unas horas solamente, cuando había visto los cuerpos de sus padres quemados y mutilados.

"No podría, se que terminare maldiciéndolos en cuanto los vea, cuando ellos me llamen Hermi o Mione solo podre escuchar las voces de mis padres en agonía. No puedo. Quiero estar lejos de ellos"

"Esta bien Granger..."

Draco fijo sus ojos en ella un segundo y lo entendió todo. Ella no podría fingir, no cuando la ira que veia en ella era casi mortal. Pero sin duda eso no era problema... quiza si cambiaba un poco el plan y lo aceleraba funcionaria...

"Gray"

"¿Que?

Tanto Voldemort como Malfoy la miraron interrogantes, pero solo el rubio vocalizo la palabra que rondaba a ambos magos por los pensamientos.

"Gray. Hermione Gray, Malfoy. Granger era el juguete de Ron y Harry. Granger era la listilla que todos pisoteaban y que soportaban solo por ser un genio que hacia sus tareas. Fue a Granger a quien engañaron, insultaron y lastimaron demasiadas veces…"

"De acuerdo Gray, se exactamente como torturarlos durante el verano, el golpe de gracia lo daremos en el colegio al volver"

Voldemort permaneció silencioso observando a ambos jóvenes, la ira casi tangible de Gray y la comprensión y las nuevas ideas brillando en los ojos de Malfoy. Quizá tener a los jóvenes magos mas prometedores trabajando para el volvería esta guerra de los interesante y provechosa para él.

"Heredase el talento de los Malfoy en las artes oscuras y la inteligencia de los Black, no me falles Draco. Jamas lo has hecho y no tolerare que comiences a hacerlo... Comienza cuanto antes con tus planes y tienes dos semanas para comenzar a enseñarle lo que debe saber antes de que sea marcada"

"Muy bien Lord Voldemort"

Draco se acerco a la puerta con una reverencia casi imperceptible. Al principio estaba furioso por tal impertinencia del chico pero luego de un tiempo de observarlo entendió que el chico era un Malfoy Black hasta la médula del hueso y eso lo hacia incapaz de arrodillarse ante alguien completamente. Una vez superados sus miedos el chico había adquirido mas agallas y sangre fría que muchos magos del doble de su edad. Así que esa casi reverencia bastaba y le confirmaba que había elegido bien a su mano izquierda.

"Gray... traicionamos y estas muerta"

"Lo se"

Hermione lo sabia. La guerra había comenzado y esta vez... esta vez era real. Ella había elegido ya su bando y no se retractaría. Quizá Granger había sido una orgullosa heroína, miembro de la orden del fénix pero esa pobre chica había muerto junto a sus padres esa misma noche y Gray había nacido de su ira y dolor. Gray sin duda alguna aceptaría gustosa la marca.

.

.

_Mi vida caótica me comienza a pasar factura mis queridos lectores. Mi agobiante trabajo y el estrés añadido de mi familia me llevaron a una horrenda crisis de ansiedad que me dejo en cama dos días. Días en los que obviamente falte a mi trabajo y aproveche para escribir un poco, un poquito y esto resulto. Quizá sean los calmantes o la sobredosis de reposo físico y sobre esfuerzo mental pero estoy agotada. _

_Por hoy se despide de ustedes y promete hacer todo su esfuerzo por volver pronto..._

_Nox_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

Hermione aun se sentía temblorosa, mantenía los ojos fijos al frente sin ver nada realmente, caminaba guiada por Malfoy hasta llegar a una puerta de roble que el rubio abrió con una media sonrisa ante la cara de incredulidad de la bruja.

-Me sorprendes Malfoy... No es una mazmorra húmeda y gris

-No eres una sangre sucia Gray.

Respondió el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros, la vio mirar la habitación sorprendida, los colores azules y blancos reinaban en el lugar haciendo que se viera aun mas grande de lo que era en realidad. La vio detenerse frente a un espejo y hacer una mueca de asco al verse, realmente estaba desastrosa esa noche.

-Estas jodida... El Lord esta encantado con la idea de tener a la mejor amiga de Potter en sus filas. Ya no puedes huir... Si lo intentas estas muerta.

Hermione dejo de mirar su pelo y fijo sus ojos marrones en los iris grises de Draco Malfoy. Esbozo una sonrisa hueca y al hablar pronuncio las palabras con calma.

-No quiero huir...

No tenia sentido huir. No tenia una razón para hacerlo. Siempre había sido la hija perfecta, la alumna modelo, la mejor amiga. Una buena persona. Pero sabia que ya no lo era, la sed de venganza la estaba consumiendo, su deseo de ver muertos no solo a quienes torturaron y mataron a sus padres sino a todos aquellos que fueron culpables indirectamente la había arrastrado al lado que siempre odio... ella ya no era una buena persona, jamas volvería a serlo.

-Gray, puedo escuchar tu cerebro sobre calentarse desde aquí… la vida no es blanca ni negra, no hay buenas ni malas personas. No existe quien sea totalmente malvado ni quien sea un alma pura y bondadosa. El bien y el mal coexisten en cada mago y bruja, incluso en los muggles. La vida está llena de matices de gris y me sorprende que tú no lo entiendas.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy frente a frente y no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera de sorpresa, jamas había escuchado algo tan filosófico y profundo salir de los labios del rubio, ni de nadie mas para el caso. Pero lo cierto era que tenia razón, Malfoy era la mejor prueba, comenzaba a darse cuenta que era un despiadado mortifago pero aun así la había ayudado dos veces en ese día.

La primera al escucharla y no matarla en ese sucio callejón y la segunda al convencer a Lord Voldemort de que podía ser útil. Parte de ella, la que había sido ordenada en la casa de los leones le decía que tenia una deuda de vida con Draco Malfoy pendiente.

-Malfoy… te juro que pagaran caro por arrebatármelos. Por sus malditas mentiras y por dar al mundo la imagen de un buen hombre cuando solo es un bastardo manipulador y mentiroso, ese viejo de Dumbledore puede irse al carajo junto a todos sus seguidores. Esta guerra tiene que parar y si depende de mí ganara Voldemort.

Draco sonrió al ver los ojos de Gray arder de rabia y determinación, su plan saldría a la perfección sin lugar a dudas.

-Muy bien Gray. Descansa todo lo que puedas porque tu entrenamiento comienza mañana a primera hora… y el Lord me autorizo mostrarte algunos hechizos interesantes.

Hermione se sentó en el pequeño pero cómodo taburete frente al tocador y observo atenta mientras Draco convocaba con su varita algunas prendas de ropa, claramente femeninas a juzgar por el suave tono lila de las mismas, junto a un vial que reconoció como la poción para dormir sin sueños y sonrió al pensar en que podría tomar una ducha tibia y dormir un poco esa noche.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué tan cerca estas del Lord?

Sentía curiosidad, sobre todo luego de su encuentro con el Lord Oscuro. Lo había visto comportarse de lo mas humano bebiendo té y sobre todo recordaba como Voldemort había echado a Bella sin demora a pedido del rubio frente a ella.

-No eres la única brillante Gray. El lord siempre valora un buen estratega.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia acompaño las palabras de Draco, ella sabia que el era jodidamente brillante. Ella estudiaba como loca para ser la mejor y él que continuamente veía holgazaneando por los pasillos o rodeado de chicas como un verdadero mujeriego mantenía sus notas a la par de ella.

-Pero tu padre era la mano derecha del lord… luego del incidente en el ministerio se decía que Bellatrix había ocupado el cargo.

Siempre había pensado que era Lucius quien compraba las notas de Draco pero luego de verlo frente a Voldemort y después de haberlo estado espiando meses atrás todos esos detalles que pensó triviales tomaban sentido. Había pensado que quien ideaba todos esos ataques meticulosamente planeados era el mismo Voldemort, al parecer el cerebro maestro tras esos violentos e incontenibles ataques estaba frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-Lo es. Pero el Lord tiene dos manos Gray…

-Así que no eran locuras de Harry. Eres un Mortifago activo y además eres cercano a él… joder Malfoy y yo pensando que eras solo un arrogante cobarde.

De todas las respuestas que esperaba por su insulto la risa era la ultima, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito al verlo reír de verdad, una risa clara y endemoniadamente contagiosa que hacia brillar sus ojos y marcaba unas diminutas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Soy Slytherin, dejo ver lo que cada quien desea pero la realidad suele ser otra. Ustedes me tomaban por idiota y cobarde por lo que me menospreciaban, les di eso. Pero fue mi cerebro el que planeo cada ataque que no lograron detener. Poco a poco me fui acercando al Lord y te puedo asegurar que solo yo tengo ciertos privilegios… es mi recompensa por ser útil.

A pesar de todo era agradable no estar sola esa noche, incluso había sonreído de verdad cuando había pensado que jamas lo podría lograr, pero en esos momentos en los que estaba en camino de conseguir su venganza el mundo ya no lucia tan negro, un poco de blanco se estaba colando tornando su existencia en gris...

-¿Le dirás a tus padres porque estoy aquí?

Se pregunto si debía cuidar su espalda mientras permaneciera allí o si los Malfoy serian informados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No es que quisiera divulgar algunas partes de la historia como la de ser el juguete de Potter y weasel por voluntad propia.

-No es necesario dar detalles, las órdenes del Lord no se cuestionan y menos cuando soy yo quien las trasmite.

La cruel sonrisa en los labios del rubio no paso desapercibida por la castaña que lo miraba fijamente, no era tonto sabia que estaba prolongando la charla para evitar estar sola. Recordando el por que la princesa de Gryffindor estaba en su mansión esa noche decidió seguir el juego un rato mas. Después de todo no estaba cansado.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

-Yo me encargo de los castigos.

El Lord Oscuro disfrutaba ampliamente de las sesiones de castigo a sus traidores y desertores. Después de todo al tomar la marca jurabas lealtad a él y la traición resultaba imperdonable. Los gritos de dolor, la sangre salpicando el suelo y los vagos juramentos de redención eran parte común de su día. No mentiría diciendo que el Lord lo obligaba a castigar a esos pobres infelices, lo hacia por que quería.

-Imperdonables…

-El cruciatus es mi especialidad… pero conozco muchos mas trucos divertidos.

Era mejor ser el verdugo que el condenado. Era mejor estar lanzando la maldición que recibiéndola. Era sin lugar a dudas imposible no tomarle el gusto al miedo, casi terror en los ojos de los imponentes mortifagos al verlo apuntando con firmeza su varita con la clara intención de causarles tanto dolor como pudiese.

-Traiciona mi confianza Gray y padecerás el infierno… desearas morir y suplicaras entre gritos de agonía.

Mientras jugaba con su varita con pereza miro a Gray a los ojos. No era una amenaza vaciá. Si lo traicionaba, no al lord sino a si mismo, era mejor que bebiera algún veneno potente y rápido por que la mataría. De la manera mas lenta y dolorosa que encontrara.

-Ya te lo dije Malfoy. No voy a retractarme y traicionarte. Dumbledore mando a esos aurores que dejaron morir a mis padres y yo destruiré lo que ama…

Hermione bostezo interrumpiendo su frase a la mitad al sentir como el peso del día caía sobre ella, estaba tan cansada pero no queria que Malfoy se fuera. Al menos no aun. No deseaba estar sola.

-Te olvidas de los aurores…

Malfoy se levanto del cómodo sofá y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta mientras hablaba. Esa conversación, tan interesante como fue tenia que terminar. Gray debía dormir y aun tenia asuntos que atender. El Lord lo esperaba en el estudio de su abuelo para trazar la estrategia para el ataque al callejon Diagon programado para la siguiente semana.

-O no… no los olvido. Van a morir Malfoy, será lo primero que haga luego de matar a esos muggles y dejar sus cuerpos frente al ministerio de magia. Los aurores morirán de la misma manera que mis padres…

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a la chica sola en la alcoba la miro a los ojos de nuevo y le sonrió.

-Sucederá pronto... te doy mi palabra.

Quizá estaba mas cansada de lo que pensó en un principio por que al ver el brillo diabólico en esos ojos grises y escuchar la diversión en su voz Hermione le creyó.

.

.

.

Harry estaba preocupado. Había pasado mas de una semana desde que Dumbledore le contara sobre la muerte de los padres de Hermione, no le había dicho muchos detalles pero no era necesario hacerlo, lo único que le preocupaba era que su amiga no había llegado a la madriguera ni al cuartel. Había querido buscarla pero no sabia nada sobre su vida en el mundo muggle. No sabia si tenia mas parientes no mágicos a quienes recurrir o si simplemente había huido a algún lugar a llorar su perdida.

Miro a Ginny y Molly discutir sobre las túnicas que la pequeña pelirroja insistía en necesitar y que obviamente Molly no podía pagar. Suspiro cansado de la aburrida rutina que se había instalado en la madriguera desde que Dumbledore había aparecido en medio de la noche para comunicarles las noticias sobre la muerte de los Granger.

Se pregunto si Hermione se encontraba bien, si volvería a verla antes de llegar al colegio o si volvería a Hogwarts. Supuso que el dolor que sentía Mione era inmenso en esos momentos y que lo mejor era dejarla que calmara sus nervios. Después de todo si se había marchado era por que quería estar sola. Ya volvería cuando los necesitara. Siempre lo hacia.

Decidió caminar por los terrenos de la madriguera para calmarse, necesitaba pensar seriamente en su próximo paso contra Voldemort. Por el momento era lo mas importante, acabar con Voldemort y sus mortifagos. La ultima vez que había hablado con Dumbledore a solas le había contado que Voldemort era mas peligroso de que esperaban. El viejo director sospechaba que había usado magia oscura muy peligrosa y poderosa para garantizar su inmortalidad.

Pero no sabia a ciencia cierta que hechizo o poción había usado exactamente, suspiro pensando en que lo mejor seria visitar el cuartel general y buscar en la biblioteca algo relacionado con el tema de la inmortalidad. Suspiro deseando que Mione no hubiera huido, ella sin duda amaría perderse entre libros mohosos y le ahorraría las horas de búsqueda que bien podría usar en algo mas interesante... como Ginny.

Suspiro resignado a pasar su verano perdido entre aburridos libros, solo esperaba que su séptimo año no fuera igual que el verano. Vio un atisbo de cabello largo y rojo y camino hacia Ginny tan aprisa como pudo sin lucir desesperado decidiendo que mañana era tan buen día para encerrarse a leer como cualquier otro. Ya comenzaría su búsqueda al siguiente día.

Por que ese lo tendría ocupado consolando a su pelirroja, quizá seria bueno llevarla de compras para borrar de su rostro esa expresión de abatimiento. Si Ginny quería tanto esas túnicas nuevas entonces se las compraría, no es que tuviera algo mas que hacer con sus galeones de todas maneras.

.

.

.

"Malfoy... basta. Necesito un respiro"

Hermione jadeo agotada dejando caer su cansado cuerpo al frio suelo de la cámara de entrenamiento. Había pasado la ultima semana entrenando sus hechizos defensivos y aprendiendo nuevos e interesantes hechizos ofensivos. Estaba sorprendida de la habilidad en los duelos de Malfoy, ella estaba prácticamente agotada y él pareciera apenas entrar en calor.

"¿Cómo lo haces Malfoy?"

Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en los labios del rubio, lo vio sacar un vial de su bolsillo y extenderlo hacia ella, lo tomo y luego de mirar el tono verde menta del liquido y comprobar que ademas del color el aroma era el mismo. Sin dudarlo bebió el contenido del vial y vio la mueca de incredulidad del rubio.

"Si quisieras matarme no me envenenarías Malfoy, visto lo visto podrías patear mi culo en un duelo sin siquiera sudar"

Hermione sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su cuerpo y el cansancio de desvaneció poco a poco al igual que los cortes y contusiones que había obtenido a base de tirarse al suelo y rodar para evitar las maldiciones que Malfoy le lanzaba, luego de que la primera la alcanzara comprendió que era mejor una rodilla amoratada que el dolor que sufriría a manos del rubio.

"Pero no te acostumbres Malfoy, para cuando volvamos a Hogwarts no te sera tan fácil vencerme"

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció bajo una mueca de fría indiferencia al verla tomar la varita y apuntar directo a su pecho, la calma que mantenía siempre en los duelos se apodero de su cuerpo aun que muy en el fondo aun sonreía divertido ante la actitud de la leona frente a él.

En solo una semana había aprendido mas que muchos novatos, quizá realmente seria muy útil en el campo de batalla, ademas era mucho mejor una chica bonita con las mejillas arreboladas de esfuerzo y una fina capa de sudor que los novatos quejicas, imbéciles y sudorosos que había estado entrenando últimamente. Gray al menos era agradable a la vista.

.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras se que es un capitulo muy corto para la gran demora del mismo pero en mi defensa puedo decir que al menos continuo escribiendo. El tener tantas obligaciones es mortal para la inspiración. Pero cuando me tomo un ratito para solo sentarme a escribir y dejar de ser la hija mayor que debe dar el ejemplo, la nieta favorita por sus impecables modales, la hermana comprensiva, la empleada modelo y la vendedora siempre feliz, sonriente y dispuesta a ayudar, para ser solo yo con mi mal humor y sarcasmo (Que aparecen cuando alguien osa interrumpirme) se siente condenadamente bien. Ayuda a mantenerme cuerda y no ceder a la tentación de convertirme en una joven adulta mas del montón. _

_Por ahora me despido de ustedes y comenzare a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo que aun esta solo en un esqueleto al que espero en las próximas semanas, con suerte días, le colocare mas detalles. _

_Se despide con afecto... _

_Nox_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

Definitivamente Hermione no deseaba despertar. Estaba tan cómoda en la cama mullida y las sabanas cálidas que la envolvían. Suspiro ante las maravillosas sensaciones mientras su confusa mente comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco y entonces con un sobresalto recordó.

Recordó por que estaba envuelta en sabanas de seda y recostada en un mullido colchón en lugar de sus mantas de algodón o las viejas frazadas con alguna que otra rasgadura de la madriguera, vivía en la milenaria y ancestral mansión Malfoy desde hacia varias semanas, tenia una hermosa habitación para ella sola y todas las comodidades posibles.

Recordó con un estremecimiento que todo eso había sido a cuenta de la vida de sus padres y entregar su lealtad a Voldemort. Pero no quería pensar demasiado en ese escalofriante ser que por fortuna la había dejado al cuidado de Malfoy y no había requerido su presencia aun. Suspiro queriendo olvidar un rato mas el dolor, la sed de venganza, los largos y pesados entrenamientos diarios y la cada vez mas cercana fecha en que seria marcada como mortifago.

Aun con los ojos cerrados trato de no imaginar el dolor que sentiría al tomar la marca, ¿Sería insoportable? ¿Una agonía total? Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios y decidió que no importaba realmente. Tomar esa marca era lo que debía hacer para obtener su venganza, obedientemente acatar las ordenes de ese loco hambriento de poder y del egolatra rubio manipulador que desde hacía días era su único aliado.

No deseaba despertar pero... debía hacerlo.

Malfoy llegaría en cualquier momento a su puerta a buscarla para el entrenamiento del día y obviamente no le interesaba que aun le dolía todo el cuerpo de la paliza del día anterior y que su orgullo aun estaba oculto en sótano de su mente incapaz de dar la cara.

"Es hora Gray, levantate y vístete rápido que vamos a salir"

Allí estaba él, como siempre ignorando los buenos modales y entrando a su cuarto como si fuera su casa... oh! Espera _era su casa_. Claro que tocar la puerta no lo mataría.

"¿Salir?"

Su des coordinado cerebro logro entender la palabra salir y no pudo evitar preguntarse si hablaba de los jardines o de salir de la mansión.

"Si, salir. Vamos de compras. Mi padrino ya arreglo tu transferencia al colegio por lo que necesitas túnicas nuevas y libros"

Al escuchar la palabra _libros_ salto de la cama dispuesta a perderse unas horas eligiendo libros y por un día descansar de que le patearan el culo con vergonzosa y humillante facilidad.

"Te veré en el vestíbulo principal en media hora, quizá quieras usar algunos encantos para ocultar tu identidad, los gemelos aun mantienen su tienda y podrían ser un problema"

Hermione asintió distraídamente mientras buscaba algo de la ropa que le llevaran los elfos domésticos días atrás. Corrió al cuarto de baño y luego de una ducha corta pero relajante se vistió, extrañaba sus viejos pantalones muggles pero ahora debía vestir como toda una señorita sangre pura de alta sociedad a menos claro que estuviera entrenando en las mazmorras con Malfoy.

Al menos tenia que admitir que los vestidos eran hermosos. De un estilo gótico sorprendente mente elegante. Se decidió por un vestido negro, entallado en el torso y suelto hasta las rodillas lo suficientemente casual para usarlo durante el día. Las mangas largas eran de delicado encaje negro y zapatos negros de tacón medio. Tomo su abrigo largo del armario pues hacia bastante frio fuera y salio a encontrarse con Malfoy con solo cinco minutos de retraso.

"Estas igual Grey"

Malfoy solo la recorrió con la vista lentamente, desde su húmedo cabello castaño lleno de rizos hasta sus pies enfundados en zapatos de tacón, la vio sonrojarse ante su descuido y tomar su varita para apuntarse a si misma. Unas palabras murmuradas después sus cabellos castaños se tornaron lacios y negros como las alas de un cuervo. Su piel se oscureció un poco dándole un tono bronceado y sus ojos castaños pasaron a ser azules rodeados de pestañas espesas y largas. Sus pómulos mas definidos y sus labios mas delgados. Cambios sutiles que la trasformaron en una típica chica sangre pura.

"Estoy lista, Draco"

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar el brazo que el le ofreció con una mueca para que los apareciera, después de todo fuera de las protecciones de la mansión su magia si podía ser rastreada y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaban.

.

.

.

.

"¡Ginny! ¡Harry!"

Harry y Ginny se detuvieron al escuchar la voz soñadora de Luna gritar sus nombres a pleno pulmón. Sonrientes saludaron a la chica y esperaron a que los alcanzara mientras Ginny veía algunas túnicas desde el aparador. Ya habían comprado las que necesitaban para volver al colegio pero Harry había insistido en que si deseaba alguna extra solo le dijera.

"Luna, ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones?"

La rubia los miro con la cabeza inclinada un momento antes de encogerse de hombros en señal de que nada interesante le había ocurrido, no había logrado encontrar nada, ninguna especie nueva ni podido probar la existencia de ninguna de las que ya había visto antes.

"¿Encontraron a Mione?"

La sonrisa de Harry cayo un poco al recordar a su amiga. Aun no encontraban a Hermione. No había rastros de su magia y no había datos en el mundo muggle tampoco. Todos los asuntos referentes a sus padres habían sido tratados por un abogado mestizo con gran confidencialidad y se había negado a decirle a nadie donde habían sido enterrados los restos de los Granger. Ni siquiera ser interrogado por Aurores había funcionado, ese hombre solo sonreía con fría profesionalidad y respondía con un escueto "Es confidencial".

"No, aun no tenemos noticias y las vacaciones terminan esta semana. Quizá la veremos en la estación"

Luna asintió con la cabeza y dejo de mirar a Harry recorriendo con la vista el callejón y vio a muchos chicos y sus padres comprando lo necesario al ultimo minuto. Sonrió al ver a un pequeño chiquillo correr sonriente para encontrarse con sus amigos y frunció el seño al ver como chocaba con alguien que lo lanzo directamente al suelo.

Draco Malfoy impecablemente vestido de negro sonreía con malicia al pequeño niño en el suelo, rodeado de libros, plumas y tinteros rotos. Resultaba obvio que disfrutaba de la humillación del chico y del terror que reflejaba su rostro al verlo.

"¡Deja al chico tranquilo Malfoy!"

Por su bufanda amarilla y negra era un tejón, vio el miedo en los ojos del niño disminuir un poco al ver al niño que vivió defenderlo y a Harry caminar rápidamente hasta el rubio. Junto a Ginny lo siguió y escucho la risa de Malfoy ante el tono amenazante de Harry.

"Yo no hice nada Cara rajada"

Harry estaba por responder al insulto cuando una chica se acerco con una sonrisa amplia pisando las manchas de tinta y los pergaminos sin darle importancia hasta tomar la mano del rubio y hablar con voz suave ignorando el caos a su alrededor y centrando su atención en el rubio que sonrió al verla.

"Draco... ¿Porqué demoras tanto? Quiero una varita nueva ahora."

Luna fijo sus ojos en la chica que por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Vagamente le recordaba a alguien, entrecerró sus ojos azules e inclino la cabeza... ella se parecía un poco a Hermione. Pero no podía ser ella, el pelo, los ojos e incluso sus facciones eran diferentes, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los Nargles que la estaban confundiendo.

"Lo siento Mya, ese chiquillo idiota choco conmigo y San Potter sintió la necesidad de jugar a ser héroe un rato"

Harry estaba boquiabierto, jamas había escuchado una disculpa de los labios del hurón alvino pero sobre todo esa chica ahora lo miraba con tanto odio en sus ojos azules que le recorrió un escalofrió ante su mirada. Hermione estaba deseando borrar la sonrisa de Ginny de su rostro, verla tan feliz paseando con su novio como si no estuvieran en plena guerra cargando bolsas de compra por lo que hablo con calma imitando el tono infantil y dulce que había escuchado en Bellatrix al hablar con su hermana Narcissa mientras le contaba como había cazado algunos hijos de muggles o convencido a un clan de hombres lobos de ayudarles en la guerra.

"Este es el famoso Harry Potter. Desilusiona, de verdad pensé que seria mas imponente"

La risa de Malfoy resonó por el lugar a ver las muecas ofendidas de Potter distrayendo a Hermione cuyos ojos ahora azules se habían deslizado por los rincones detectando a varios aurores que custodiaban a los jovenes amantes durante sus compras.

"Te lo dije Mya. Es mas fama que realidad. Sin la cicatriz no es nada."

Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido de Grey, estaba actuando bastante bien y los idiotas no tenían idea que estaban frente a su querida Granger, claro la poción para calmarla que había bebido como mera precausion la ayudaba a controlar sus emociones.

"Vayámonos Draco, quiero mi varita nueva"

El rubio sonrió entendiendo que realmente trataba de decirle que si no se marchaban ya ella cometería una imprudencia, quizá maldecir a Potter y sus amigos. Era mejor marcharse cuanto antes y conseguir una nueva varita para Grey, no podía continuar usando la misma pues de algún modo la conexión con ella se había roto.

No estaba del todo claro que había ocurrido, quizá solo estaba rota luego de haber caído sobre ella en los entrenamientos demasiadas veces o su cambio de actitud se contraponía al núcleo de su vieja varita, de cualquier modo debía llevarla a comprar una nueva y alejarse de Potter.

"Maldito Hurón... como te atrevés a..."

Los ojos azules como el hielo de la chica misteriosa como mentalmente la comenzó a llamar Luna se fijaron en el rostro de Harry y borrando la sonrisa que antes dedicaba al rubio hablo lentamente, con ese tono lento y condescendiente que se usa con un niño pequeño especialmente tonto.

"Draco no hizo nada malo Potter, en ningún lugar es ilegal caminar por la calle, si ese imbécil chiquillo no es capaz de ver por donde camina no es problema de Draco. Apartate Potter y dejanos terminar nuestras compras tranquilos"

Sonriente Draco ofreció su brazo a la chica que lo tomo altiva antes de alejarse del lugar charlando animadamente mientras caminaban sobre los pergaminos y restos de tinteros esparcidos aun por el suelo. Furioso Harry decidió arrastrar a Ginny hasta la tienda de los gemelos y volver a la madriguera, aun tenia toneladas de libros que revisar al menos en lo que encontraban a Hermione.

Luna le sonrió al pequeño que había permanecido en el suelo todo ese tiempo mirando intimidado la tensión hostil entre Potter y Malfoy y le ayudo a levantarse, con un discreto hechizo limpio el desastre y la ropa del chico que sonriendole agradecido se marcho con sus amigos y Luna decidió que sus compras estaban completas y era mejor volver a casa.

.

.

.

.

"Bella... Llama al joven Malfoy"

Las semanas habían transcurrido sumamente tranquilas, habían dejado de atacar para darle a la orden un sentimiento de esperanza luego de dejar que en su ultimo ataque capturaran a algunos de sus peones de menos importancia. En esos momentos estaban confiados.

Pero ya era hora de que volvieran a atacar con fuerza para destrozar sus esperanzas de nuevo. La orden había estado confiándose mas a cada día que pasaba sin nuevos ataques, incluso Potter había salido de su ratonera a pasear con su novia. Sonrió al imaginar el momento en que se dieran cuenta que solo habían caído en sus planes actuando como marionetas sin voluntad todo el tiempo.

"Como ordene mi Lord"

Vio a Bellatrix marcharse apresurada mientras decidía si debía atacar directamente al ministerio, a San Mungo o tal vez el callejón Diagon. Tenia que ser algo que esos imbéciles recordaran, que destruyera su moral y dejara tantas bajas como fuera posible...

"Lord Voldemort"

Dejo de lado sus planes un segundo para mirar al chico rubio frente a él, estaba despeinado y su ropa tenia algunos rastros de polvo, jamas lo había visto tan desarreglado por lo que supuso que había estado entrenando a la chica y a juzgar por el aspecto de su joven mortifago ella estaba mejorando.

"Confió en que nuestra nueva aliada esta mejorando"

Una sonrisa complacida apareció en los finos labios del chico mientras recordaba los ataques de Grey ese día. Aun estaba furiosa por haber estado frente a Potter y la comadreja menor días atrás sin poder hacerles nada. Y la nueva varita que sostenía parecía reaccionar mejor ante los hechizos de artes oscuras que había estado practicando.

"Lo hace, confió en que ella sera muy útil"

Voldemort asintió complacido mientras le señalaba al chico un mapa de Landres mágico donde tres puntos brillaban, lo mejor de su joven seguidor era su astucia, una serpiente en todo su esplendor a la que no necesitaba explicar nada para que comprendiera sus intenciones, sus fríos ojos grises recorrieron el mapa y luego de algunos segundos pareció tomar su decisión.

"Debemos atacar en un punto que jamas imaginarían que resultará vulnerable. Ellos están resguardando esos tres lugares por que saben que son puntos tentadores, pero si atacamos a algo mas _personal_ el golpe sera devastador, en lugar de un gran ataque es mejor cometer una secuencia de pequeñas muestras de poder al rededor de la ciudad comenzando por el escondite de Potter... esa sucia madriguera"

Draco se acomodo el cabello lo mejor que pudo con los dedos y comenzó a trazar en el mapa los lugares a atacar y a decidir junto al Lord quienes estarían en cada ataque y quien seria el responsable de cada grupo, el mismo Draco se encargaría del ultimo ataque a la casa de las comadrejas.

Suspirando se sentó y se resigno a pasar la noche planeando un sin fin de detalles, el ataque tenia que ocurrir en poco menos de dos días si quería que el efecto fuera reciente cuando llegaran al colegio.

.

.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras:_

_Se que es un capitulo muy corto, que quizá no es el mejor pero no puedo avanzar si no ocurre. El encuentro en el callejón fue fugaz, poco o nada se explico pero ocurre algo que despierta la ira de Hermione y supongo que no demoraran mucho en averiguar que es. _

_En estos momentos me encuentro bastante absorta en mi vida, están ocurriendo cambios enormes que me dejan mareada y me obligan a mantenerme lejos de mi computadora por largos lapsos de tiempo, incluidos dos gatos, una madre y su cría que se están refugiando en mi casa debido a las lluvias. Luego de perder a mi gato Draco aun me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme al afecto que ese par me regalan. No me quedan dudas que los animales mas agradecidos son aquellos que ayudas a salir del infierno que es vivir en las calles. En lo personal les recomiendo adoptar a sus mascotas y no comprarlas, quizá no serán de las razas mas finas pero el amor que te dan es incondicional. _

_Se despide de ustedes con afecto... _

_Nox._


End file.
